fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Glacial Agnaktor
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} HC Glacial Agnaktor is a HC Variant of Glacial Agnaktor, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Old Glacial Agnaktors that haven't taken very good care of themselves. Aesthetic Differences Ruby eyes, hole through tail, longer beak, missing teeth, and ripped fins. Attacks and Moves HC Glacial Agnaktor shares the same attacks as the Glacial Agnaktor. Water Geysers: The HC Glacial Agnaktor will stand up as if its about to perform its body slam before it quickly pushes itself up with a watery beam and than breaths one beam in two different directions on the ground before landing back on its feet. As it shoots the beams on the frozen ground, geysers of water will burst from them causing Soublight before it bodyslams normally. Water Beam Strikes: It will clap its beak together twice before breathing a beam straight forward in front of it. It will than turn its neck left while clapping its beak before breathing a beam to its left side of its body to catch hunters attacking its side and repeating this to its right side. To finish of the strikes, Glacial Agnaktor will perform the 180 Degree Bite-Tail Swing before quickly spinning around and breathing a sweeping beam forward. After doing, this Glacial Agnaktor will taunt for a few seconds. This attack causes Soublight. Figure 8: Glacial Agnaktor will burrow underground and force itself through the ice with its fin, making a figure 8. It will than jump out from the center of the figure 8 and breath a watery beam into the figure 8, making water flood out of it to hit hunters with Soublight. Constriction: It will jump completely out of the ice and slide straight at the hunter, knocking them down, before coiling around the hunter like a snake. The HC Glacial Agnaktor will than construct the hunter with its body and slowly decrease their health with each passing second. If hunters take to long to break free from this pin attack, Glacial Agnaktor will release the hunter and smack the hunter away with its tail. Elemental Down Spit: It will spit salvia from its mouth that causes a hunter's elemental resistance to go down. U-Turn Sliding Charge: When it slides, it sometimes will stop almost instantly, turn back around, and slide again. Advancing Sliding Hipcheck: The HC Glacial Agnaktor coils its body up and hipchecks forward four times towards a hunter before sliding forward towards the hunter. After sliding forward, the Glacial Agnaktor will raise its head and roar. Notes *The HC Glacial Agnaktor appears at SR51. *From the look of these Glacial Agnaktors, the Guild say that they have had quite a tough life. *The hole on their tail was made from the beak of another Glacial Agnaktor. *Noticeably, the HC Glacial Agnaktor's size is closer to the size of their volcanic cousin. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Kanade Element Monster Category:Kanadeblight Monster Category:Resistance Down Category:BannedLagiacrus